1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a mobile communication terminal capable of transmitting a picture image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent times, with the increasing development of information communication technologies, information and communication environments have been abruptly changed. Particularly, mobile communication terminals have been considered to be requisites for modern society, and have been widely used throughout the world. With the increasing demands of users due to the widespread use of the above-mentioned mobile communication terminals, not only a general voice call function, but also a variety of functions (e.g., a video call function or video telephony function, etc.) have been added to the mobile communication terminals.
Typically, a video call (also called a video telephony) function allows a caller and a called party to communicate with each other simultaneously while viewing their facial images via displays contained in their terminals.
In more detail, a terminal of the caller captures a facial image of the caller who communicates with the called party, transmits the captured facial image to a terminal of the called party, receives a facial image of the called party from the terminal of the called party, and displays the received facial image of the called party. As a result, the caller and the called party can intimately communicate with each other simultaneously while viewing the other party's facial images on their terminals.
However, the conventional mobile communication terminal of the caller or the called party can transmit only the captured image of the caller or the called party with no change, and cannot synthesize a specific character on the captured image of the caller or the called party. That is, the conventional mobile communication terminal cannot transmit a synthesized image to the terminal of the other party, e.g., the caller or the called party, which would be beneficial to provide sophisticated image transmissions. Therefore, there is a need for an improved mobile communication terminal that can synthesize the specific character(s) on the captured image of the caller or the called party and transmit such synthesized image to the other terminal.